


【雅潤】Stranger

by quibbler2500



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quibbler2500/pseuds/quibbler2500
Summary: [搬運]※是AM雅潤。※OOC預警。※兩個GAY看對眼就約的故事
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 關於搬遷
> 
> 舊帳原是以與朋友的合作文發佈來創立的。  
> 加上當初我本身不善操作，所以友人讓我繼續使用舊帳來發文。  
> 而留言是我本人回覆的，這點請放心。
> 
> 最近在左思右想的情況下，我決定把個人的部分從那撤除，換放在這。  
> 如果是合寫文的後續，一樣是放在舊帳號中。
> 
> 很感謝之前在那給予留言或是愛心的各位。  
> 留言我都有看到，有的沒來得及回覆很抱歉，但也非常謝謝。

(01)

如果被問到目前為止做過最荒謬的事，那松本潤會回答，在咖啡廳主動搭訕男人。  
被搭訕的男人正陪著他喝酒喝到眼前開始天昏地暗，他也對面前清瘦的男人勸酒，想不到對方這麼不讀空氣的，以職業關係無法攝取酒精為理由拒絕。  
這天已經被夠多冷水潑在身上的松本忿忿的再次接受陌生人的拒絕，一再的續點各種酒精飲品，然而面前的男人即便是拒絕，卻也沒有絲毫離開的意思，就靜靜地坐在身旁陪著他。

在幾個月前早已能看得出結局的他，與前任正式畫下句點不過就是一延再延的事罷了。只剩他一人待坐在談分手的咖啡店，像是想擺脫在情人節失戀的傷痛，抑或是想洗去被狠甩過後的不甘，他沒抱任何希望的，在準備結帳時，向櫃台內擦拭杯盤的咖啡師搭訕。  
咖啡師先是愣了片刻，接著歛下眼思考便沒有拒絕的，讓他再等半小時。  
接著就是他自顧自地在抱怨著生活的種種，順帶把一杯杯黃湯灌下肚，問他為何不找朋友出來，而是隨便搭訕個陌生男人，他也說不出原因，原因只能歸咎那無謂的自尊心，被熟人知道是自己被甩的一方後覺得很丟臉吧。

「為什麼⋯你會答應？又沒喝酒的打算。」  
莫名其妙地拉著素昧平生的人來買醉，松本現在才趁著此局的尾聲仗著酒膽問出厚臉皮的問題。  
「因為你都開口問了啊。」，男人臉上掛著餘裕的微笑，眸間卻滿是膽怯且悵然。

他被攙扶著在路邊招攬計程車，其實他並沒有醉的多嚴重，離開店面接觸到大樓之間特有的冷風壓，已經酒醒不少。但對方仍是周到的扶在他身側，他不太好意思將人推開，只能繼續裝著醉到不行的模樣。  
他本是想為對方花時間陪自己這事道謝就這麼回去，擇日再好好賠禮，抬頭想向這願意浪費一整晚在他身上的男人道謝，正巧對上飽含躊躇不決的眼神，水光間他彷彿明白、卻又無法完全讀懂那份落寞。

時已至深夜，霓虹燈光滲染於那男人的身影。

想知道更多⋯⋯自身也言喻不能的想法在腦裡和酒精交互作祟，松本大膽的向著那被照的澄澄的頰邊伸手──

如果還再繼續問做過最荒唐的事，無非是在街邊與一位連名字都還不知道的男人接吻。

**

前段感情剛結束的當晚就跟陌生人發生一夜情甚麼的，是他從沒想過的事情。  
但比起說是自己因為失戀而尋歡作樂，他更想說是因為任性的不想在這晚，對這望著他專注而柔情的男人放手。

松本抬手將男人身上襯衫的鈕扣一顆顆解開，一邊感受男人捧著他落在唇邊的親吻，身上木質調的清香似乎還帶點咖啡氣味，與探入衣內的掌心一起炙熱的要把他融化。  
只是在唇邊試探性的輕觸，像是饒有興致的在他唇上及邊緣的痣琢磨，又像是想獲得他的允許一般。松本沒忍住托住他的後腦，令兩人的嘴貼得毫無縫隙，伸出舌在對方的唇上點了點，明來的邀情下，男人開始食髓知味的掠奪起他的呼吸。

深吻彷彿比酒精更有效的讓他沉醉，恍惚間，松本承認自己就是把性當作感受被需要的一種方式，即便這只不過是他自己的悵想。兩人唇瓣分開時，牽出一縷銀絲落在他胸前，而男人彎下身握住他的下身稍稍套弄著，抬眸望向他時還舔了舔下唇。  
睜著水亮的雙眼，處處徵求他同意的模樣，和他曾見過受訓時等待指示的大型犬重疊，松本不禁輕笑出聲，「只要別弄傷我就行。」

前端被含住吞吐，後方則正被一步步的開拓著，雖然被吞吐的性器不時能感受到不熟練的嗑碰，但他還是為男人盡心盡力讓他舒服的樣子感到心動。  
前後刺激下陣陣的快感不斷從下往上竄進他的思緒，松本暈呼呼地壓抑著喘聲，一旁被擠出不少液體的潤滑劑管，讓他分神的佩服不愧是愛情賓館，該有的東西都沒少。  
久未經事的後穴讓擴張的進程拉長許多，男人仍安撫的在他冒著汗珠的額邊親吻，輕柔的讓松本都要思索這是否為一場夢，摟上對方同樣汗濕的頸間，將男人拉下靠近吻上那好看的顎線。

被進入後比撕裂疼痛更先感受到是滲入於彼此間的體溫，松本的腿被架在腰間，一點一點挺進時他緊抓著對方的上臂，慢慢地將全部吞吃進去，感受到男人俯身將他擁住。  
推了推男人的肩示意他可以開始動作，迎來的只是緩慢挺動，溫吞的性愛對在高潮邊緣的松本來說是個沾著蜜的折磨，下意識扭動著腰桿試圖索要更多。  
原本挨著床單上的臀部被托起騰空，只能依著交合處支撐，被撥撩的男人抽插的動作逐漸深入淺出，松本張闔著嘴，滿溢出破碎的呻吟，他沒堅持多久就射在那起伏顯著的腹肌上。

當他著迷的朝那在肩上像煙花般的胎記撫摸時，想著這夜也許就如同煙火般曇花一現，便留戀般的靠上那副給予他溫暖的身體。  
「相葉雅紀。」，男人啞啞的嗓音不合時宜的，吐出一個名字在鼓膜間震動。  
「甚麼？」  
「⋯⋯我的名字。」  
自稱相葉的男人索性拉他更靠近，著實的貼著彼此，松本抬眼對上與他同樣帶著留戀的目光。

生活中有許多看似無所謂的瞬間，人生就是由無數個瞬間所堆疊出來的，是他忘了在哪看到的句子，而每個瞬間其中意義全得由自身所定義。  
也許這一瞬間與其他任何無關，他被其所吸引，雖然以他們做的事順序來這麼解釋有些不正確，但此刻他想原來一見鍾情是有可能發生的。

除了名字之外，他想再知道多一點──

***


	2. Chapter 2

(02)

醉了過後情緒容易多情傷感，由於情況特殊，他自己沒遇過，當下心境讓他做了甚麼蠢事，事後要解釋更是理解不能。  
也許那個叫相葉的男人會當他是個把人吃乾抹淨的變態，但他還是希望能讓情緒消化一陣再去面對良心上的譴責。

他最後還是沒和相葉自報名諱，想想也好，這樣那人也不會太快找上門來。  
看著對方只覺其被氣氛暈染下性感無比，遲來的酒精摻和著色慾上腦，摟上人親吻又做幾次。  
他清醒過後只覺得羞恥到不行，總不可能還等對方醒來互道早安說「昨天很舒服」之類的事後感想。  
於是決定趁著身旁的男子還沒有任何動靜時，起身速速穿回衣服，留下一半的房錢就離開。

不是說他非常在意自己是零是一的問題，而是酒後失態的貼著人一夜情，只顧著讓自己爽，實在不符合他的美學，太過顏面盡失⋯⋯他大概這輩子都不會想再靠近那家咖啡店。

不知道該怪他都甚麼年紀了還拋開克己的原則，難得失控放縱，還是該怪前陣子和前任談妥之前他幾乎沒開葷，如今回想起像傻子一樣的守身如玉真是不值。不論是哪個，他都後悔沒有節制的將各式混酒灌下肚。

慶幸那晚的隔天特別請了假，好讓他能頭疼整整一天。  
再過一天就掛著明顯臭臉擠進通勤時段的電車，松本潤就這樣毫無一絲清爽感迎接工作的開始。

人再怎麼走下坡，也不會糟糕到哪去⋯⋯這麼自我鼓勵該趕緊進入正向新生活的同時，他卻卡在辦公大樓的門禁閘門前，都快把公事包整個翻過面，卻仍找不到員工出入證。  
不甘不願的到管理室押上證件，要是再找不到他那張出入證，就得到庶務部重新登記⋯⋯能的話他並不想靠近那裏。想到這，松本又開始怨懟自己怎麼還沒從下坡往上爬回來。  
到了辦公室還被調侃問是縱慾過度還是失戀，怎麼臉色難看到不行。

他想說⋯⋯兩者都有。不過怎麼可能會如實回答。

經過沒甚麼幹勁的早晨，反正他們部門內同樣死氣沉沉的不差他一個，還順帶提交成功機會不大的調職申請，時間到點松本卻心情差到連食慾都沒有，婉拒同事找吃飯的邀請。  
到吸菸區一連狠抽兩根菸才罷休，解完癮後經過茶水間，裡面寥寥幾位同事，也許都看他特別低氣壓沒上前搭話，松本只是一語不發徑直的移動到角落弄了杯即溶咖啡。

正啜下一口抬頭卻看到相葉的身影從門口經過，一霎間喉嚨至鼻腔嗆的他狂咳。  
被騷動引起注意的相葉這才轉過頭撞見茶水間的情況，還一副打算抬起手打招呼的架式，松本快步上前拉著他到走廊的邊緣。

「你怎麼會在這？！」  
「押證件就能上來了。」  
「不、不是這個問題！」  
「⋯⋯團訂。」

松本順著相葉手指的方向，那頭是會計部，現在已經接近結算日，看來是他們上班時間特別訂飲品來當作犒賞。  
相葉身著那天在咖啡店內看過的素色立領襯衫，像是有在上班且還一臉人畜無害的樣子，說出來的理由似乎也很正當，他擅自誤會人家是找上門來興師問罪的，至此松本便出於心虛的語塞。

相葉的視線停在他身上稍稍打量一番，見到松本脖子上掛著和他一樣的臨時通行證，「啊，你的員工證⋯」

「在你那嗎？」  
「嗯，那天在賓館⋯」  
「喂⋯！」  
提及到不該在光天化日下出現的詞彙，他緊張地出聲想掩蓋相葉呼之欲出的句子，四處張望看有沒有其他人在他們附近，「別在這說這麼大聲⋯⋯」

「抱歉、但也不在我身上⋯」  
「嗯？⋯糟了、我得準備開會。」  
走廊上開始熙攘起來，松本注意到午間用餐的同事們陸續回到工作崗位，遠遠就能看見同部門的人一步步逼近，腕表上的指針也正催促著他。  
回過頭看見相葉⋯⋯一副知道自己即將要被拋棄的家犬模樣，他撫了撫額心覺得這大概是他的錯覺，「六點，我六點下班會去找你。」

相葉用力點了幾下頭，「我等你。」  
滿足的轉身向電梯的方向走去，還回頭向他揮手。

耳邊咚咚的聲響愈發響亮，似乎還快蓋過要同事喚他的聲音⋯這大概是剛剛緊張的感覺尚未退去的關係。這樣一邊提醒自己的松本一邊朝發熱的耳根搓揉。

***


	3. Chapter 3

(03)

算起他開店以來，迎來的第一個情人節。從松本潤進入店內的那刻起，相葉雅紀的注意力會不時被由兩位男客人所佔據的一角給吸引。  
上前補上飲用水時，都不難察覺他們談話氣氛有多僵，他心裡想著的是這人真過分，在這種節日把人甩了。

被搭話的那一刻，相葉並不是隨便就答應下來，他老早就知道面前這位前來搭訕、故作熟練卻加顯得侷促不安的客人。  
一開始的沉默，只是有點意外松本對他似乎完全沒有印象。  
大約推至他初來乍到這座城市的多年前，就與松本潤有過一面之緣。

那年在認識的職業咖啡師所經營的店當學徒，某日似是新人的松本，恭敬的跟在公司前輩的身後來到他們店內，接著與他們的客戶商談很久。

當時正處在來客不多的時段，店長特別允許他待在櫃台內練習，而身為晚輩的松本還會到櫃檯來替他們再添點飲品。  
不否認人多少是屬視覺動物，他自己也不例外，面對好看的皮相，松本是很奪人眼球的類型，更不要說他有種直覺──對方與自己性向相同的直覺。

他將松本遞來的杯子倒上一杯店內剛煮好的咖啡，當然那是店長調製過後的，而此時松本卻看向擱在一旁──他正在學習調配的筆記及試煮出來的實驗品們。

『我可以試試嗎？』  
那是他第一次給店長以外的人試飲他的作品，松本沒有猶豫的接過嚐了一口，蹙起眉格外認真的思索片刻。  
他忐忑的等待著松本的回應。  
『其實我也不是很懂，這樣是好喝嗎？』  
『不、是我還得繼續努力⋯』  
『⋯⋯等你，等你成功做出完成品。』，意識自己似乎是過於直接回答，松本不好意思的莞爾給予出鼓勵。

也許只是客套的講講，相葉他從沒想過自己對幾乎沒甚麼蘇點的地方這麼在意，那句『等你』卻烙在他腦中久久沒有消去。  
午後透射進落地窗的陽光，灑在松本那對長睫毛上，眨眼間像是搧在他心尖上，奪去他的目光。

一直認為一見傾心甚麼的，的確是過於超現實。不過當下怦然心動的感覺，卻一點一點地將這論述給擊潰。  
相葉自嘲怎麼突然活的像在少女漫畫一樣，又或者說他那別有居心的心思，讓他沒法忍住望向那桌⋯⋯頓時，有種理解到甚麼的感覺襲來。這過程中，他將松本面對那位前輩時，藏在信任及景仰下的另一層意思收進眼底。

那時他想，松本意外是個好懂的類型⋯⋯對喜歡的人事物是這麼的明顯，可惜那直男前輩一點都沒有察覺。

直至這個情人節之前，這段單方面的成年往事，不過只是個出自於非理性且未萌芽的衝動，相葉並不是很放在心上。

擱在看不見的地方，不代表完全消失。

從沒想過沉寂在深處的記憶，能在與松本再度面對面時被喚醒。  
曾幾何時佔據於心中一小角落的青年，會在完全他沒預料的情況下再次出現在面前⋯⋯雖然比起最初，是有那麼些狼狽。

以前曾被調侃過像是有奇蹟般的機會與運氣，他也都只會笑笑回應，不把所有不論痛苦還是其他複雜麻煩的過程張揚出來。  
他知道即便真具備了那些條件，若沒有努力把握、盡力爭取，最後想要的東西終會從指間流過的道理。

所以他決定，利用這絕不會再有第二次的機會⋯⋯

「──請給我一杯綜合特調。」  
櫃台前的點餐讓溺於回憶的相葉拉回現實，立即收起覆在眉宇間的嚴肅，迅速換上應有的服務性微笑，「馬上來。」

製作時不忘瞄向等待的客人，身上的工作證未取下，儼然一副剛下班又或許正要加班的樣子，然大部分下班準備回家的上班族是不會跑來點咖啡。  
細看那張證上的圖樣才發現是和松本同一家公司的人，而他覺得面前這人給他的面熟感並非出於此。

「是要加班嗎？」  
「觀察真敏銳、是啊⋯突然太多事得準備⋯」  
做這行不免會跟客人閒話家常，選擇話題及接拋球各面，都得注意展現親切之餘，互相保留點隱私，相葉從業多年就算直至最近才自立門戶，他也早習慣這樣的情況。

牆上的鐘面時針分針已偏離直線，相葉還暗自計算著松本從下班到這大約會花多少時間。

熟練的將剛煮好的咖啡裝杯，欲遞給客人，沒有馬上接過，而是將視線投向愣在門口遲遲未踏入店內的松本。

***


	4. Chapter 4

(04)

當相葉正打算出聲招呼松本進門時，面前的客人卻率先開了口。

「松本くん，好久不見。」  
「⋯⋯好久不見、都沒怎麼碰到面。」  
「沒事沒事，營業部一向很忙的。來買東西喝嗎？我請客。」  
「謝謝、但不用了，只是有點事過來找人而已⋯」

刻意保持態度自然的松本不禁將有所顧忌的視線投來，相葉在一旁能感受得到兩者之間存在的溫度差，忽然間與不久前回想起來的事重疊。

原來如此⋯會覺得面熟，是因為第一次見到松本時，就是與這人一起出現在他面前的。  
他們沒說多久，那前輩因為注意到時間，留下一句「之後有空再來喝一杯」後，匆匆結完帳便離開。

收回目送前輩的目光，松本回頭就對上相葉看似帶著複雜情緒的打量。  
「⋯⋯看甚麼、我的員工證呢？」  
「在這等我一下。」

相葉出聲向另一方向的店員招呼後，脫下工作圍裙回到後場。松本就像兩天前一樣，被留在櫃台前乾等，即視感讓他沒來由的煩躁起來。

不過這次沒讓他等太久，松本以為等相葉出來會是交還好東西後，兩個人就能一拍兩散，結果卻是換好私服領著他離開。  
「這是要去哪？」  
「去拿回你的東西啊。」

一路上相葉不怎麼說話，松本也不知道找些什麼話題來搭話，兩人各懷心事一前一後的走著。  
路程不算遠，走過幾個街口，街邊的景色逐漸沾染上夜生活意味濃厚的氛圍，松本開始覺得不對勁。

他還認得⋯⋯這是往賓館街的路上。

「喂、我今天沒那心情。」  
相葉回過身，以疑惑不解的表情予之回應，爾後很快懂那句的涵意，噗哧笑出聲，「你誤會了，畢竟是我留資料登記的，那家賓館打電話通知，說員工證掉在房間沒帶走，所以⋯⋯」  
松本瞬間刷紅了臉，「這種事要早講啊⋯」  
這誤會顯得自己好像滿腦子只想著那檔事，自知理虧，一切開端都出自於他，總將不存在的誤會加諸於相葉身上確實有失風度。

被推在前頭的相葉突然像是找到話題，叨叨著賓館還蠻體貼的，沒致電到松本的公司尋人。聽在松本耳裡，只覺得自己又一次被這用清爽形象包裝的男人給捉弄了。

終於拿回消失兩天的員工證，松本慎重的將它收進包內，出聲道謝後打算轉身要回去時，相葉上前捉住他的手腕，暴露在外的皮膚被溫熱的掌心包覆住，那晚留在身體裏的記憶仍舊鮮明。  
回過神正想掙脫時，不料一看，相葉不捨的神情，紮實的打在他心口上。

現在怎麼搞的，好像他正在棄養什麼小動物似的⋯

「是我那天讓松本さん不舒服嗎⋯⋯」  
「啊？」  
「因為讓你不舒服、不開心了，所以松本さん才會一副不想再見到我的樣子⋯對吧？」

「不、不是這樣，沒有不舒服⋯⋯」──倒不如說，是舒服到他投入得不知分寸。  
面對相葉狀似無辜且慌亂，仍不失追根究底的態度，令松本既是底氣全消，還有些無措，「⋯⋯總之我沒有討厭你就是了。」

聽了他的回答，相葉吐出放下心的嘆息，「以後還能再見你嗎⋯？」

手腕上的溫度緩緩地轉移到掌上，相葉轉而握住他的手掌，那掌內泌出的汗水毫不保留的傳遞過來。  
如果說相葉那股橫衝直撞的、試圖闖入他領域的純粹是種毒的話，那松本便是一點不剩的將毒果嚥下。「⋯⋯可以。」

***


	5. Chapter 5

(05)

漫不經心的聽著同事對部長進行進度報告，松本潤目前負責的工作大部分都不是很重點發展的區域，但卻也是無法或缺的業務。  
沒有大起更沒有大落，平平淡淡的進行罷了。曾經也是個意氣風發滿懷野心的初生之犢，不知何時重心變得只關注牆上的鐘指針是否走到下班時間。  
像現在，他只想著會議什麼時候結束。

口袋內的手機嗡嗡地震了幾聲，一會便消止，松本正打算拿出來查看，瞥見課長的視線正巧掃了過來。只能作罷把欲伸進口袋的手，轉為拿起桌上的杯子沒滋沒味的淺啜一口。

自二度與相葉前往賓館街取回員工證已過了好一陣子，那天還被不依不撓的要了電話。

「要我電話幹嘛？」，說話時刻意帶點刁難，他想知道相葉雅紀的脾氣底線究竟能到哪。  
「嗯⋯⋯送茶給你？」  
「是在開黃腔嗎⋯而且要送也是送咖啡來吧。」  
「這⋯當然沒問題啊。」，說完還故意勾起嘴角，看得松本尷尬地別開視線。

一臉純良卻厚臉皮講出成人梗，巧妙的破解他那拙劣的試探方式，松本對秒懂黃段子的自己感到不爭氣。  
當晚睡前慣例翻看社群網站，順手點進剛新增的聯絡人──相葉的個人頁面。本抱持著隨意看看的心態，在快速滑過時手指不經意地在舊貼文碰到Like鍵，慌張地想收回時，相葉傳來的訊息出現在通知窗內，他只得心虛的回覆個貼圖。

之後沒事都會收到來自相葉，說是無聊、卻也不讓人厭煩的訊息。像是在店內玩玩拿鐵拉花的照片、拍了張窩在巷弄內臉很臭的貓說長得很像他之類的。  
⋯⋯根本一點都不像。

但他不否認，每天點開手機螢幕，是有那麼些期待來自於相葉捎來訊息的通知。

會議總算結束，久坐僵直的身軀終於能獲得舒展。松本抬手伸展了一會，接著將杯中剩沒幾口的咖啡飲盡。滑開手機看見訊息箱的內容，差點沒將在口中的液體咳出。

『松本さん今天又喝了隨便加熱水就能泡出來的東西吧』  
慌亂地擺頭環顧四周，松本以為相葉在附近才會傳來這種內容。在沒看見那人出現便放下心，手指飛快的在回覆欄上打上內容。  
『沒有，我是茶派』  
『好過分、居然對著我說你是茶派』  
在這無所謂的地方反欺負回去，松本幼稚的在心裡擺出勝利的握拳手勢。

由於會議占用到部分的午休時間，員工食堂自然也不會剩下多少選項供人選擇。松本索性在大樓外的超商尋覓能應付午餐的輕食。  
拎著隨意挑選的午餐，帶著不情願的心情走回公司，還沒到入樓的閘門前就在廳內看見相葉，手上提著外送袋，身上卻不知為何揹著像小學生遠足用的水壺。  
松本一邊吐槽這人是來郊遊還是來送訂單的，同時也感嘆相葉工作太過認真，願意親自送來，這來回路程也得花上不少時間。

「松本さん！」，相葉很快發現遠處的他，想抬手揮擺，卻被手上重量不輕的東西箝制住。  
松本沒忍住笑了出來，「你小心點，訂的人還沒拿到，你就要全拿去灑地了。」  
「我也帶了松本さん的喔！」  
松本上前接過相葉手中那搖搖欲墜的提袋，避免了一次災難，「甚麼？我可沒有訂喔。」  
「是我特別另外帶來──」

「不好意思、讓你等了。咦？松本くん？」  
一旁冒出的人中斷兩人的對話，是相葉前段時間在店內遇過的松本的前輩。

「こんばんは、前輩怎麼會突然訂這些？」

相葉自發性的噤聲不語，他有直覺松本會不喜歡他在這位前輩面前和他說話。

「嗯⋯怎麼說呢⋯因為和部門內的人說要結婚了，就被慫恿著請客，所以就訂了奢侈一點的下午茶。啊、來這給你，金額應該是剛剛好的，你清點一下。」  
「啊對⋯日子快到了呢，恭喜，那別讓庶務部的大家等太久，快拿上去吧。」  
松本微笑的出聲提醒，前輩看了看相葉確定清點無誤後，提著兩袋的飲品走向電梯。

故作坦然、卻在微笑時嘴角微微抽動。相葉將那壓抑的神情收進眼底，心中的感嘆從口中呼之而出，「真正喜歡的人，要結婚了、對吧⋯？」  
「我從一開始就知道喔，而且二月十四日那天，松本さん也說過──」

「在這請不要說多餘的話。」  
「對、對不起，我不是⋯」  
「沒甚麼事請快回去吧。」，松本深吸一口氣，試圖找回平時在工作時該有的最佳狀態。  
而語句中的溫度低的讓相葉感受到二人之間，形成無法駐足的溝壑，他只能看著松本背向他步入閘門的背影。

***

二月十四日那天，松本大概是醉的記不清自己究竟向相葉說了哪些。也許正因為是素昧平生的陌生人，仗著沒甚麼後果承擔的壓力，又或許是莫名的信任眼前這男人，把深壓在內心底處的話語，傾倒出多少也細數不來。  
那時松本問起他有沒有喜歡過異性戀，這問題既唐突又是那麼的尖銳，但對相葉來說卻不是個多困難的問題。

「誰不是呢、喜歡著不喜歡自己的人。」，他是這麼回答松本的。

被酒薰得耳根發紅的松本，即便多了些淒涼，在他眼裡仍是那樣的迷人。擺出寂寞到令人不捨的神態，同時築起高聳的城牆，將自己護得嚴嚴實實。  
而嘗試著靠近那人的相葉，小心翼翼地開口，「沒有和那人告白過嗎？沒讓那人知曉你所想的嗎？」

「說不出口──因為是重要的朋友，所以說不出口。」，松本趴在桌上發出悶悶的聲音，相葉知道這是藉著爛醉來掩飾沒法忍下落淚的伎倆。抬起頭的松本那泛紅的眼角出賣了主人，證實相葉在心裡的猜測。

如果松本內心一直有個空洞，而自己能否是將空洞填起的那人。只有稍縱即逝的時光也好，只要這人有一刻是能因他而滿足的就足夠──  
在街邊躊躇不前的相葉，沒想過松本會向他伸手，雙唇相貼時，冰涼的觸感落在他唇邊。明知是被冬夜裡的低溫凍得難受，他仍覺得面前的松本身體冷得令他升起憐愛。

他知道此時若得寸進尺的環住對方，甚是更近一步都不會被拒絕，因為那人對排解寂寞、尋求溫度的渴望，強烈的令他也薰昏了腦袋。

果然還是太高估自己，觸及了松本的逆鱗，那將會被推的多遠，大概遠得他無法計算。相葉嘆了氣，無精打采的在焙煎機前發楞。懊悔自己在松本公司前的口無遮攔，好不容易有距離靠近的跡象，然而卻一夕毀於此。

從帶回來的水壺內倒出已逐漸微涼的咖啡，是他沒能讓松本收下的。  
「⋯⋯變得好苦。」

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 說明一下送茶的黃腔  
> 我所居的地方，行話講的「送茶」=性服務 的涵義  
> (我也不知道我到底是怎麼得知的(哭笑)
> 
> 不知道日本那怎麼講，更不知道適不適用男男(?)  
> 讓他們說這種話真的很不好意思


	6. Chapter 6

(06)

與松本的聊天室停在幾周前，自那日過後松本並沒有回覆過訊息，相葉焦急傳去的致歉也只是被已讀放置，不知該為沒被封鎖而感到慶幸，還是該為毫無下文而失落。  
不管他選擇哪一個，各個負面情緒仍會浮現出來。

季節的腳步早已讓街道染上春意，然而入夜後仍感覺不到一絲暖意，冷得相葉更發憂鬱起來。

「店長，大致上收拾好了⋯不過有個人⋯」  
新來的工讀生為難的來到後場向他求助，相葉從窗口探頭向座位區望去，心心念念的身影端坐在那，「沒關係，剩下的我來就好，你可以先回去了。」  
他試著不急不躁的繼續收拾店面，拉下玻璃門上的遮陽簾後，步向松本的位置。

「那是低咖啡因的，不用怕睡不著⋯⋯點了卻一口都沒喝。」  
松本抬起頭與相葉對上眼，想了整晚的話語卻卡在喉間無法傾訴而出，抿了抿唇執起馬克杯胡亂灌下幾口，「我那天、沒有別的意思⋯只是⋯」

「ごめんね、我知道松本さん在公司不方便說那些事，而我卻忽略你的立場。」  
「已經沒事了⋯今天我還是先回去⋯⋯」，對於相葉那即便是道歉，依然不變的直率表達，松本反倒慌的像個膽小鬼想逃避、想躲回熟悉的個人領域當中，驀地站起身向門口走去。

握在門把上的手被相葉從身後覆上，「不行。」  
松本疑惑地回過頭，相葉的模樣卻令他一時動搖不已。

「松本さん又露出和那天一樣寂寞的表情⋯⋯所以我不想讓你離開。」  
在他看來，說著這話的相葉，分明才是露出被遺棄惘然若失的表情，心臟好似被捉住一般，絞的他既難受也不捨，松本上前擁住這個在此時更顯消瘦的男人。

他也想不透這天滴酒未沾的自己，是怎麼又做出理解不能的決定。

***

進門時松本是有些訝異相葉沒有表現出多驚訝的樣子，他預設過任何人進入他現在空蕩蕩的家都會感到詫異的狀況。  
但這些都無所謂，他現在只想在乎眼前的事。

領著相葉進他的臥室，久違的溫度從背後環抱上來，相葉靠在他頸側，碎髮扎得他發癢。掙脫開纏人的懷抱，面對面的將唇貼上，松本默許相葉接下來想對自己做的事。  
脫下西裝外套時看向沒動作的相葉，便伸手過去替相葉脫下夾克，一同扔在一旁的椅背上。坐上床沿，松本想，還好自己沒蠢到把臥室也清空。

相葉乖順得跟著爬上床，俯在松本的身前，捧著他的頰邊落在唇邊親吻，另一手搭在他的腰間沒有多餘的動作，像那天一樣小心翼翼地深怕被討厭似的。  
松本倒是沒客氣，直接加重了吻的深度，慢吞吞地實在更令他急不可耐，壓低嗓音刻意想示以威嚇，「你再猶豫我就讓你回去⋯」

往松本臉上瞧了瞧，相葉被篤定的眼神給攝住，討好似的趕緊將唇舌交疊上，輕舔那對急需安撫的唇瓣，搭在松本腰間的手把紮在褲腰內的襯衫拉出來，從下襬探入，指腹滑過一寸寸肌膚。  
黏膩的接吻間，相葉使力壓在他身上，松本在溫熱掌心的愛撫下，呼出軟嚅的鼻音，環在相葉頸邊的手轉而於肩背上摩娑，開始試圖褪去相葉身上的衣物。  
隔著布料傳遞過來的體溫，已經無法滿足他此時對肌膚的渴望。

而相葉支起身將上身的衣物脫下一把扔在床邊，光裸的身體再度貼上松本，手指焦灼的在鈕扣上扯了扯。  
松本急忙阻止相葉把襯衫扯壞，自己慢慢解開鈕扣，期間相葉在側頸上親吻吮咬，松本覺得自己似乎是被甚麼幼獸給纏上，很原始但直白的想盡辦法親近自己，他並不討厭。

在少年時期認知性向、進入成人世界在圈子裡滾久後，床第之間是一是零早已不是松本會糾結的事。  
多半他會看對象及當下的心情來決定，而面對相葉，卻能全權交由對方，潛意識認為相葉是個不會傷害他的人而有了依賴感⋯⋯連他自己都覺得不可思議。

執拗得要循序漸進的擴張，至三指時相葉已忍得一臉汗濕。  
松本替撐在身側的男人撫去額邊的汗水，說他著迷也罷、入魔也成，相葉此時純粹、專注的神情，他早已因之化開。

「⋯別忍了，已經可以了。」  
「可是⋯」  
摟上相葉的頸項，松本貼近他的耳畔輕輕落下吻同時低語著，「沒事，我不會有事的⋯」

聽似安撫的語氣，卻又像是打算繼續獨自擔下的苦澀。相葉想，到底該怎麼做，才能完完全全的走近這人。  
扶著性器頂入松本的身體時，他把那雙抓皺床單的手往自己身上放，笨拙的他，想不出答案，只能埋頭先把想得到的、能給的都給出。

因他一下下的進入，松本的喘聲更加粗重起來，比起第一次，松本的聲音壓抑了許多。相葉抱住松本的腰肢拉起換為坐姿，體位的變換令他更深入了一些，這才讓松本鬆口輕叫出來。

似是壓在敏感處，松本的身軀顫巍巍稍向後仰，扶上相葉屈著的膝蓋。就著相葉由下而上的頂弄，握住身前的性器自瀆。  
感覺到被收縮的內壁夾得緊，相葉知道松本離頂峰只差臨門一腳，扶在松本腰間的手使力緊扣住，好讓他沒法下意識做出逃開的動作。

「嗚⋯快、快要⋯」

直至高潮時，松本還沒弄清相葉那滾在眸間欲滴的淚水是從何而起。

***

倚坐在陽台邊，抖著叼在嘴角邊的菸，松本望著一縷煙絲因他而裊繞升起，接著又隨夜風消逝在遠處。  
或許是想藉由夜晚的低溫，以及菸草的苦澀，來讓完事後熱度未全消退的自己清醒。

「我可以試試嗎？」，相葉的聲音在身後的屋內響起，在被他清理過幾乎沒剩甚麼東西的客廳，於安靜的夜裡迴盪不已。

「不給，你之前不是說過要保持味覺的敏銳所以不碰這些嗎。」，然而相葉上前搶過他手上的菸。

「喂、」  
想制止相葉把菸往唇上放，而松本卻沒來的及，相葉已經吸上一口。

「我想知道⋯想知道你嚐到的是甚麼味道。」  
「那、你嚐到了甚麼？」  
而相葉沒再繼續嘗試，只是把菸夾在指間任它繼續燃燒，「情人節那天的男人，不是你真正難過的主因吧，而是⋯⋯那個即將結婚的前輩。」

松本一臉茫然，從沒有過與人一起直面起他埋於深處多年的想法，現在他反而放鬆乏力的靠在陽台的鐵桿上。  
「他是和我同大學的學長，我們以前關係很好，我會選擇現在的工作大抵也是因為他，雖然他已經不在我這部門了⋯  
如你所知，那人是個不折不扣的直男，這方面、甚至有點保守。」

朝在相葉手上看了看，他那被奪走的香菸，煙癮癢得他咬下唇，然而無力感令他放棄回屋內拿出整個菸盒的打算，嘆口氣為困惑寫在臉上的相葉繼續說。  
「對他我說不出口，明明選擇遠離，我卻還是總與和他相像的人在一起。那些人最後都跟他一樣，渴望符合社會期待有個家庭、有小孩⋯⋯還有、希望能過著不需遮遮掩掩的正常人生⋯⋯」

指向只剩一兩樣家具、格外空蕩的客廳，相葉也順著他手指的方向望去，「──那些我給不起，通常會在他們率先開口前，選擇狠狠地離開、丟棄⋯⋯一點都不剩的。」

在以往的幾段感情中松本自認有拿得起、放得下的果斷，他說服自己這是不喜歡被牽制的感覺。  
說到底沒能留住任何人，其中也因為他逃避去尋找割捨那無果的單戀及菸草的方法。

松本抽回相葉執在手中即將燃燼的菸，壓在菸灰缸捻熄，「這回只是意外被人搶先一步，才氣急敗壞地找上你。我這樣好像是利用了相葉さん來解氣，抱歉⋯」

站起身松本正想回到臥室，被相葉的提問愣得佇在原地。

「松本さん是覺得自己沒辦法在他們的人生中長駐，那松本さん也曾試過讓別人走進你的人生嗎？」  
平時都能對各種問題應付自如的松本，此刻卻在腦裡找不到任何解答，唇瓣輕啟又閉上，吐不出糊弄過去的辭令。彷彿一切都亂了套，他不懂自己面對相葉是不能說出違心論，抑或是他壓根不想這麼做。

「⋯⋯我不知道。」

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 關於搬遷
> 
> 舊帳原是以與朋友的合作文發佈來創立的。  
> 加上當初我本身不善操作，所以友人讓我繼續使用舊帳來發文。  
> 而留言是我本人回覆的，這點請放心。
> 
> 最近在左思右想的情況下，我決定把個人的部分從那撤除，換放在這。  
> 如果是合寫文的後續，一樣是放在舊帳號中。
> 
> 很感謝之前在那給予留言或是愛心的各位。  
> 留言我都有看到，有的沒來得及回覆很抱歉，但也非常謝謝。


End file.
